Vole, vole, mon amour
by Spiria
Summary: Un amour inavoué, une situation dramatique, des sentiments forts... Tout est propice... Tout ne vient pas par hasard... Deux ninjas vont se déclarer leur amour... Ce sera un nouveau départ...


Et voilà encore une fic ! Elle m 'est venue en écoutant une chanson. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, Bonne lecture…

_**Vole, vole, mon amour…**_

**Neji, Neji, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! S'il te plait !**

**J e m'accroupis à côté de son corps aspergé de sang, blessé gravement par une ultime attaque de l'ennemi qui s'était enfuie. Son état était grave, je n'entendais presque plus battre son cœur. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je fus bien incapable de les retenir. La peine m'accablait d'un poids lourd, trop lourd. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues comme un torrent interminable et retombaient sans bruit sur le corps rougeoyant de mon cousin. La couleur transparente de mes larmes diluait le rouge de son sang, me donnant l'impression que la blessure de Neji guérissait. Pourtant je savais bien au fond de mon cœur que ce n'était qu'une impression et que sous mes yeux embués de larmes, c'était mon amour que je perdais…**

**Neji, Neji…**

**Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ma voix, ce timbre rauque entrecoupé de sanglots….**

**Neji, je t'en supplie, reviens, je t'aime Neji, je t'aime….**

**Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ma voix, ce timbre rauque que j'entendais avouer son amour….**

**Neji, pourquoi ?... pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé pas mourir à ta place ? Neji !...**

**Ce pouvait-il que ce soit ma voix, ce timbre rauque et interrogateur qui demandait pourquoi….**

**Oui, c'était la mienne…**

**Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Neji a t'il voulu s'interposer ? Etait-ce pour me protéger ? Etait-ce sa façon à lui de m'avouer son amour ?**

**Que de questions sans réponse…**

**Neji, Neji…**

**Je l'appelle des méandres de mon cœur….**

**Et puis soudain… C'était comme si mes pleurs l'avaient atteint, comme si mes cris incessants avaient étreints sa conscience, il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, comme un homme qui sait que sa vie est déjà jouée et qu'il n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre. **

**Moi, accroupis à son côté, prostrée dans ma souffrance, je vis ce « retour à la vie » comme un augure bienveillant. Mes yeux étaient brillants, je le savais, cette joie de le voir à nouveau conscient avait séché mes larmes et tus mes sanglots.**

**Il tourna la tête vers moi et me tendis les mains, comme l'homme qui tend les mains vers la bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il est tombé par-dessus bord. Je les pris et leur froideur me glaça les sangs. Je commençai donc à les frictionner…**

**Hinata…**

**Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ce que je vis dans les siens ne me réconforta pas. J'y lu une grande résolution à mourir…**

**Hinata…**

**Il retira une de ses mains et me caressa la joue, enlevant ainsi la trace de mes larmes…**

**Hinata…je ne veux pas te voir pleurer…souviens-toi ce que nous a dis ta mère un jour…Personne ne doit avoir à pleurer, car même si nous mourrons, une partie de nous reste dans ceux avec qui nous avons parté de bon moments »…**

**Il ne pus continuer et se mit à cracher du sang…Je dus l'aider à se redresser pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe…Puis, la crise ayant passé, il me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.**

**Hinata…chante-moi la chanson que nous répétait ta mère lorsque nous étions enfants…**

**Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette chanson… Et ma voix s'éleva dans l'air vide de la forêt où nous nous trouvions :**

**« Vole, vole, petite aile,**

**Ma douce, mon hirondelle,**

**Attends loin, attends sereine,**

**Qu'ici rien ne te retienne,**

**Rejoins le ciel et les terres,**

**Laisse-nous, laisse la terre,**

**Quitte manteau de misère,**

**Change d'univers….**

**Ma voix était douce, un peu rauque, rempli de tristesse… Les yeux de Neji, mon amour…étaient fixés aux miens, et ils se remplissaient, à mon grand bonheur, au fur et à mesure que je chantais, d'espoir…**

**« Vole, vole, petite sœur,**

**Vole mon ange, ma douleur,**

**Quitte ton corps et nous laisse,**

**Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse,**

**Va rejoindre l'autre rive,**

**Celle des fleurs et des rires,**

**Celle que tu voulais tant,**

**Ta vie d'enfant…**

**Les yeux de Neji se fermèrent comme sous l'étreinte d'une trop grande douleur… Mais il me fit signe de continuer…**

**« Vole, Vole, mon amour,**

**Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd, **

**Puisque rien ne te soulage,**

**Vole à ton dernier voyage, **

**Lâche tes heures épuisée,**

**Vole que tu ne l'as pas volé,**

**Deviens souffle ou soit colombe,**

**Pour t'envoler… **

**Mon amour eut un rictus de souffrance… Sa main, qui me caressait la joue, m'attira à lui, collant la peau fine de mon oreille contre les lèvres de sa bouche :**

**« Je t'aime »**

**Et il mourut… **

**Fin. **

**Je sais, c'est une fic assez triste. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Si vous voulez m'en laissez un, ça sera avec grand plaisir que je le lirais.**

**Spiria **


End file.
